


His Golden String

by snakeofmemeeyes2



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cliche, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I came up with this idea this morning, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Probably not well written, Romantic Soulmates, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Soulmate Strings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, and also a barista, im trying, kinda cliche, slight angst, soulmate rejection, taeyong and ten are business partners, taeyong owns a dance studio, tough lee taeyong, yuta is a student, yutae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeofmemeeyes2/pseuds/snakeofmemeeyes2
Summary: Taeyong does't want a soulmate. If he has one, he won't care, choosing instead to focus on business.One morning, while out for coffee, a golden string appears on his left ring finger. He goes into a downward spiral, desperately trying to get rid of it.





	1. 1. The Appearance

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first fanfic! I've had this account for awhile, but never posted. I finally got a decent (cliche) idea this morning, though! I'll try to make this well written :)
> 
> taeyong has light brown hair here, and yuta has dark brown (because i'm a sucker for cherry bomb era hair).
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Taeyong was always an early riser. Even when he didn't have to be at work until 10, he would be up by 7 at the latest. Not this morning, though. The man woke up at 9, which, for most, would not be a problem. For Taeyong, however, it sent him into a panic. It threw off his entire morning routine, and his circadian rhythm as a whole. It gave him only twenty minutes to get ready, and not enough time to fix any breakfast. He'd just have to go get coffee from somewhere.

He didn't have much time to shower, which unfortunately meant that he couldn't style his hair the way he wanted. He sighed and turned the faucet on before stepping in. He knew he had to make this quick, so he didn't hesitate to wash himself. He may have gotten soap in his eyes, but he got the job done. When he finished, he stepped out and grabbed a towel. Then he shaved his face, careful not to cut himself. He combed his hair and blow dried it for a minute, before hurrying to get dressed.

Getting dressed was the easy part. Taeyong didn't need to wear anything nice, since he worked at a dance studio. He typically just wore a t-shirt, loose pants, and occasionally a hat or something. Once he had put all of that on, he went to the kitchen to fill a water bottle. After that, he put his shoes on, grabbed his bag and a jacket, and head out to his car.

He stepped into the vehicle, placed his bag in the passenger seat, and fastened his seat belt. He turned the key and got on the road. It was slightly overcast, so at least the sun wasn't shining in his eyes. He turned on the radio, tuning it to the local pop station. A morning show was going on, by a young-sounding man. He was currently answering a fan's call, who was basically saying hello. After she hung up, the radio host introduced the next song, which was "Flower Road" by BigBang.

Taeyong relaxed a little, leaning back in his chair as he listened to the song. He may have been running behind, but he wasn't going to risk getting a ticket just to get there faster. Plus, traffic was rough, and he didn't want to get in an accident.

When he finally pulled up at the shop, he struggled to find a place to park his car. He had to go around to the back, going around the long drive-thru line. He grabbed his wallet from his bag and got out of the car. He walked around the parking lot and into the small building. There was already a huge line, stretching past the door and around the side of the shop.

"Don't tell me you're in line," he said to a woman towards the back.

She simply nodded, prompting Taeyong to exit. If he wanted coffee, he was going to have to go somewhere else. He knew a place close by, and hopefully there would not be quite as many people there. So he started back to his car.

The drive to the next place only took a couple of minutes, as it was only a block or so away. Unfortunately, Taeyong also had a hard time find a parking spot. He managed to slip right where someone was pulling out. He went into this store, only to find another long line. He sighed. He figured he may as well wait.

He tilted his head up, lightly squinting at the menu board at the front of the shop. This place wasn't a chain, and Taeyong had never been there before, so he was unfamiliar with what they served. He quickly settled on something, as the line was moving faster than he had anticipated.

He stared at all of the customers. Most of them were young to middle-aged adults, dressed in business uniforms. A few had fun-colored hair, similar to how Taeyong's used to be. Most, however, had the typical deep brown or black common in Asia. He couldn't see many faces, just those leaving the line, a cashier, and the handsome barista up at the front.

Many of the people also had strings tied around their left ring fingers, signifying that they had met their soulmates. They were all different colors, from deep red to bright green. Some were shorter than others, all of varying thickness. One older lady's was transparent, showing that she had been widowed. There was even a little girl with a baby blue one.

As for Taeyong, he didn't have a string yet. He hoped he would never, seeing having a soulmate as a distraction. If one did appear, he'd pay it no mind. Business came first.

"Sir, are you paying attention?"

Taeyong looked up at the cashier speaking to him. He noticed that her name tag read "Jisoo."

"I can take your order now," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Uh, I'd like a medium vanilla brew, please," he said.

"Okay," said Jisoo, entering something in the register, "can I get a name?"

"Taeyong."

"Okay. It'll be $2.95," she said.

Taeyong handed Jisoo his card, and she scanned it. She handed it back along with a receipt, and gave a matching one with the order to the barista. He stepped aside, watching the man fixing the previous customer's order. When he turned around, he saw what it said on his tag, which was "Yuta."

"Ha-Eun," he called, handing the cup to a tall girl.

As she walked away, the man gave Taeyong a small smile before going back to work. He watched as he brewed the coffee. After it finished, he poured it in the cup, along with flavor. He picked up a small pitcher of creamer, turning to him.

"How much?" asked Yuta.

"A humble amount," he replied.

Taeyong stared at his hands as he poured the cream in. He noticed the pretty gold string on his finger. Had that been there the whole time?

"That's good," he said, motioning for the other to stop.

"Alright," said Yuta, putting a lid on the cup and handing it to him.

"Thanks," he bowed.

He turned around to leave, grabbing a cardboard insulator and sliding it around his cup. He blew lightly on the lid's opening as he made his way through the small crowd of people. It would be cool enough to sip when he reached his car.

"Er, uh, Taeyong is it?"

Taeyong whipped his head around, to be met with the barista focused on him.

"Look at your hand. We're soulmates," Yuta said, flashing a wide smile.

Taeyong looked down. Sure enough, there was a golden string wrapped around his left finger, just like the one on the other.


	2. The Internal Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong begins to panic over his string during his work day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the slow updates, but thanks for reading!

Taeyong did not hesitate in leaving the place, not saying anything to the barista. He hurried out to his car, frantically unlocking it and going in the door. He took a few deep breaths, reminding himself that no, he was not going to have to look after someone for the rest of his life. He wasn’t bound to anyone. The string wrapped around his finger meant nothing.

He took a sip of his coffee and sat it in one of the cup holders beside him. The milk and vanilla flavor were added in just the right ratios. It was a lot better than the quick Keurig stuff he had at home. He’d have to go out more often.

At least the boy knows what he’s doing with this, thought Taeyong.

The coffee shop was a bit further from the dance studio, so it took a few extra minutes for him to get there. He managed to do so right on time, luckily. He stuck his left hand into the pocket of his jacket, grabbed his things, and went inside. Ten was already there, stretching out his hips.

“Hey, TY,” he said.

“Morning.”

“You doing well?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

Taeyong set down his back and went to stretch with Ten. He made sure to keep his hand in his pocket, hoping the other wouldn’t question it. The first class was at 10:30 and would last an hour, so he had a few minutes to think of something.

“I woke up late this morning,” he said.

“Really? What time did you wake up?” asked Ten.

“Around 9,” the elder replied.

“Hmm.”

Ten got up and walked over to the speaker to connect his phone. A few people from the first class were arriving, making light chatter in the lobby. Taeyong decided it would be a good idea to review the combination that he would be teaching. He went through the motions, stopping at a certain point.

“Hey, Ten,” he called.

“Yeah?” he answered, turning around.

“I have a hole in my combo, can you tell me if this works?” he asked.

“Sure.”

Taeyong showed him the steps leading up to the point, careful not to reveal his hand. Ten watched, walking the other’s movement.

“It’s good,” he affirmed.

“Thanks.”

The two would teach the second class together, so they also went over the dance for that. They had to change one section, fearing that some might find it too difficult. Both of them were advanced dancers, so it wasn't uncommon for them to choreograph things that were hard for their students to grasp.

“Also, are your hands cold?” asked Ten.

“No, why do you ask?” said the elder.

“Your hand’s been in your jacket pocket the whole time that you’ve been here,” he said.

“Oh. I burned my hand on some coffee and the air’s making it sting,” he lied.

“Ouch. If you need a Bandaid, I think there’s some at the desk,” he said.

“Okay, I’ll go get one.”

Taeyong went out to the lobby and looked behind the counter for a Bandaid. He found one and went behind to put it on. He made sure that it was wrapped in a way that hid the string. Even still, you could see the faint golden glow beneath the coated paper. When he finished, he went back into the large room.

“Got it?” asked Ten.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“Okay. I’ll be in my office if you need anything else,” he said, before leaving to go into the hallway and up the stairs.

Taeyong left the door open, allowing his students to enter. They set their water bottles down and chose spots around the room to stretch. The man grabbed his binder from beside his computer to record attendance. His eyes scanned the room, searching for faces he didn't recognize. There weren't any, so he just proceeded to put a check in the boxes next to their names. When he finished, he set it back and turned his attention to the playlist on his computer.

"Morning, guys," he said.

An chorus of "morning" echoed behind him.

"I know you guys have had some time to stretch, but I'm going to lead a warm up. Any song requests?"

No one responded, so Taeyong clicked the shuffle button and moved in front of the mirror to begin the class. They first rolled out their shoulders, wrists, and ankles. Then, they stretched their hips. The group finished out with isolations and dynamic stretches.

"Do anything else you need to do, then we can start the combo," he said.

After a moment, Taeyong switched the music and went back to show the class the combination that he'd teach. He performed it almost flawlessly, and everyone applauded when he finished. It was a bit long, so it would take some time to teach.

The students picked up the choreography pretty quickly, so Taeyong let them run it in groups numerous times. At the end of the class, he let a few people stay behind and do it with him for a video.

"Thank you all for working hard, have a safe week," he called as the group dispersed.

Ten came back down to teach the next class with Taeyong. Several students who took the previous class stayed for this one, so they just took a quick water break. After a minute or two, they were back in session. The class routine was essentially the same; they stretched, learned the combo, ran it several times, and recorded it.

Now that the class was over, the two had an hour and a half break. The pair had plans to eat lunch with a group of friends at a sandwich shop close by, so they needed to hurry. They collected their things and carried them up to their offices. There were three, one of them vacant. Across the hall was a break room and a bathroom. Each office was small, but had enough room for a decent-sized desk, a file cabinet, and a couple of chairs.

Both men grabbed their wallets and phones before heading out back to Taeyong's car. The place was only a block away, but the roar of street cars and the icy wind prompted them to drive. Within five minutes, they had arrived and parked. Upon entering, they saw that Johnny, Jaehyun, and Doyoung had beat them there.

"Hey, sorry we're late, class ran a few minutes late," said Ten, taking a seat beside Johnny.

"No worries. Did it go well?" he asked.

"Yeah. Have you guys already ordered food?"

"No, we've been waiting for you guys," he replied.

The group walked up to the cashier, forming a small line. Taeyong took a moment to read over the menu before ordering what he wanted. While they waited, they filled their cups at the drink fountain. It wasn't long, however, before their order number was called. They all got their trays and brought them over to the table.

"Does anyone need hand sanitizer?" asked Taeyong, pulling the small bottle out of his coat pocket.

There was an echo of "yes," and the man passed it around, ensuring that everyone's hands were clean. He then took a long swig of water and began eating.

"You guys are still working on that song with Taeil, right?" asked Ten.

"Yeah, why?" said Jaehyun.

"Sicheng mentioned using it for one of his contemporary classes the other day if he likes how it sounds," he replied.

"I guess that's fine," said Doyoung, glancing at Jaehyun, "he doesn't teach today, does he?"

"At 4, he does," Ten answered.

Doyoung nodded and narrowed his eyes at something on the table.

"Did you do something to your finger, hyung?" he asked.

Shoot, thought Taeyong. He had completely forgotten about his string, and now the whole table was staring at the bandaid wrapped around it.

"Yeah, I burned it on coffee this morning," he replied.

"Ouch, please be careful," said Doyoung.

"I will," he said.

"Hey, is that a string I'm seeing?" asked Ten, smirking.

"No, that's just the Bandaid. It's not very good quality," Taeyong lied, a panic sprouting inside him.

"Ah, alright," winked the other.

He decided against arguing, as everyone else seemed to believe him, and he didn't need anymore attention on him. He just continued eating his lunch, listening to the conversation and laughing when appropriate. When the group was finished, they threw away their trash and departed. Ten and Taeyong returned to their car to head back to the studio.

"You know, Taeyong, it's fine if you have a soulmate," said the younger.

"Well, I don't, we've gone over this," he replied, turning into their parking lot.

"Mhm. I know what our Bandaids look like, and I'm pretty sure that they don't have a gold-glowing band underneath them," said Ten.

"This one's a bit torn up, between sweating and washing my hands. Trust me, you'd know if I had a soulmate," he argued.

"If you're sure," he said.

Taeyong caught the other roll his eyes as he parked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wattpad is snakeofmemeeyes2 if anyone wants to check it out. I have several fanfics & original stories, as well as an NCT preferences thing. If those sound like things you're interested in, go look at it! I'm also moving a murder mystery simulation over here soon, so expect that!


	3. A New Customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong enjoys a few semi-peaceful days before a new student joins one of his classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised this has more than 30 views, thanks!
> 
> this chapter’s also a bit long, but it should be more interesting than the last.

Taeyong could not name a single soul who enjoyed paying bills. No one liked to spend their Thursday night sitting at their kitchen table, scrawling their name and counting out money. It was preferable to doing it over the weekend, however, so the man bit the bullet and decided to just get it done.

It had been three days since he met Yuta. He had yet to see him again, and wished to keep it that way. Besides, maybe if they forgot about each other, the string would disappear. Taeyong smiled to himself as he pondered the possibility.

He finished up the last one, sealing the envelope and putting it beside the others. He then stood up, walked to his bedroom, and selected a pair of pajamas. He moseyed into the bathroom to take a hot shower. Taeyong knew he shouldn't bathe more than once a day, but sometimes a morning wash was needed to warm up his body when it was particularly cold. Plus, it helped to relax his overworked muscles.

The steaming water felt quite soothing on Taeyong's skin. He closed his eyes, letting it run through his hair and down his face. He grabbed the bar of soap and began washing himself. The kind he was using had been recommended to him by Ten, who said it helped to ease soreness. After using it several times, he determined that there was some truth to that.

When he finished, he grabbed his towel to dry off. He wrapped it tightly around himself, attempting to shrink the newly formed goosebumps on his arms. He then put on his pajamas and brushed his teeth. Finally, he went back into the bedroom and crawled into bed to watch some TV.

—

It was after his dream self rearranged his house that he awoke. His alarm was ringing softly, just loud enough to get him up. Taeyong pried the covers off himself and shivered out of bed. He went into his closet, deciding on an outfit and going to shower once again.

Breakfast was next. Being lazy, Taeyong chose to heat up leftover rice and soup. That didn’t take very long, so he had plenty of time to eat, read the day’s paper, and relax. He also made some coffee, to which he added a good amount of cream. The day was making out to be a very pleasant Friday.

His morning at the studio went by fairly smooth as well. He had only one class to teach, which ran from 10:30 to 11:30. That left him with three hours to do paperwork, eat lunch, and run home for a few minutes. Afternoon classes were a bit busier, as they had recital routines, but it wasn’t anything terrible.

His 2:30 class was always fun, as it was for kids who were elementary school. Sure, sometimes they were loud or had a hard time picking up the choreography, but they were always full of energy and excitement. Today, it went by quickly, leaving him again with an hour break.

Taeyong’s favorite class, however, was the one at 4:30. It was for those between the ages of 16-24. He loved it because the students were very creative and easygoing. They were always experimenting with their style, and they had the young and athletic body that allowed it. There were only a dozen or so in the class, which Taeyong thought was a perfect number.

He came down the stairs carrying his computer and water bottle, excited for the hour ahead. He set them down next to Sicheng’s, switching the cables to accommodate his device. The younger male had taught the previous class, and was currently standing in the doorway.

“Hey, is it too late for my friend to join this class? He took a break from dancing this year but wants to come back. He’s out here now, if you want to speak to him,” said Sicheng.

“That’s fine, who is he?”

“Over there, in the black,” he said, gesturing towards someone.

The brunette left the room and walked to where the other man was standing.

“Excuse me, are you interested in taking classes here?” he asked.

“Yes, I—Taeyong, you come here, too?”

An unsettling wave swept over the man as the customer spoke and lifted his head. The very face that he hoped to never see again was now staring up at him, asking if he could see him every week. He looked around, spying both Ten and Sicheng’s eyes on him. He turned his attention back to the other.

“I’m an instructor,” he muttered back.

“Oh, that’s cool. So, can I stay for this?” said Yuta.

“I guess. You get a trial class, and if you want to take more after that, you sign up and pay. We also have a showcase that’s done at the end of the year, so if you want to partake in that, you’ll have to learn the routine,” he replied, coldness evident in his voice.

“That’s fine, thank you for the opportunity!” he grinned.

As much as Taeyong wanted to refuse him, this was business, not a playground club. A customer was a customer, at least he could make some money off of him. His musings continued until all of his students had entered the large studio for class.

“Welcome back, I hope you guys have had a good week,” he said, “today, we’re gonna get right to it and start our warmups.”

Taeyong set down his attendence book and turned on some music. He led the students through the typical warmups, ensuring that they were stretched well. After that, he decided to do a short round of conditioning. They did two minutes of crunches, which the class typically liked.

“What other type of exercises should we do?” he asked.

An echo of uncertainty rang through the class.

“We haven’t done partner work in awhile,” said Jisung, one of the youngest in the room.

Taeyong quickly scanned the group, counting how many people it had. There were 11, which meant that someone would have to be with him. And considering Yuta didn’t know anyone, he would inevitably have to be partners with him.

“We have an odd number,” he said, “so we shouldn’t.”

There were several groans, forcing him to give in.

“Alright, pair up, we’ll do partner pushups. I’ll be with whoever’s left,” he sighed.

It took 7 seconds for Taeyong’s prediction to come true. He said a quick prayer in his head before motioning for Yuta to come to where he was.

“By the way, we have a new student. This is Yuta,” he said.

There was a chorus of “hello” heard from everyone.

“Alright, Jeno and Jaemin, could you demonstrate these?” he asked.

The two boys moved to a plank position, where they lowered close to ground. When they came back up, they shook their right hands. They repeated, shaking the left this time. Taeyong explained this as one set.

“You guys have fifteen sets,” he said, “go at your own pace, and remember, you cheat, you do more.”

With that, everyone dropped to the floor and began. Grabbing hands with Yuta was not something that Taeyong was very comfortable with, so he hoped to get it over with quickly. His arm muscles were also exposed thanks to his tank top, causing his face to go red. He cringed when their left hands shook and the strings (and the bandaid) touched. He caught Ten smirking at him through the window, and he shot him a dark glare in response.

Fortunately, they were both strong, so they were the first to be done. When everyone else finished, they took a quick water break. Taeyong then ordered them to do their routine. The class moved to their starting positions, striking their first pose. Jisung, a guy nicknamed Rocky, and a girl Lisa started on stage, the rest came on later.

“There was another guy who started with them and recently quit, so if you think you can manage, I may put you in his spot,” said Taeyong.

Yuta nodded, and the other started the music.

Taeyong stepped in front, doing the dance with the group. The darker brunette watched, a smile growing on his face. Everyone dancing was very talented.

“That was really good,” he said.

“Thanks,” he replied, and turned to his students, “we need to begin to teach Yuta the routine, assuming he’s joining permanently.”

Taeyong paid close attention to his soulmate as he danced. As much as he hated to admit, he was surprisingly good for someone who had taken a break. His execution of the moves was very sharp but smooth. He also managed to grasp the choreography quite quickly. They made it through a good portion the routine before the hour was over.

“Thank you for class, it felt really good to get back,” said Yuta, as everyone else was leaving.

“I’d imagine,” said Taeyong.

“Where can I sign up to do this every week?” he asked.

“Here,” he mumbled, motioning for the other to follow. Taeyong handed him a form and a pen, and gave him basic instructions for filling it out.

It didn’t take him long for him to do so and hand it back, along with a check for the registration fee.

“I’ll see you next week,” said Yuta, exiting the studio.

“Okay.”

Taeyong let out a groan as soon as the door closed behind the other man. This was his last class of the week, and his favorite. Now, the very person he wanted to avoid was enrolled for the rest of the year. He sighed and went upstairs, where Ten was waiting for him.

“That was him, wasn’t it?” he winked.


	4. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Sicheng seek the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight self harm tw, though it’s more towards the string. please proceed with caution, thanks!

“That guy’s your soulmate, isn’t he?”

Taeyong froze, his face shifting to a menacing expression. No one was supposed to find out, not even his close friends.

“No, he isn’t!” he angrily replied.

“Don’t lie to me. You’re never this reactive, and you’ve been so guarded over that finger. Plus, his string looked like the glow under your bandage,” Ten concluded.

“That doesn’t mean anything! I don’t have a soulmate, and never will,” the other argued.

“Really? Take off the Bandaid, then.”

“You want me to?” he said, with a slight hesitance in his voice.

“Mhm,” Ten nodded.

Taeyong inhaled, grabbing the tip of the bandage on his finger. He told himself that it would be alright, beginning to pull. He dared not look at the other man as the thick thread around his finger was unveiled. Shame and anxiety enveloped him, fearing what the other would say.

“So I was right, it is him,” said the shorter male.

Taeyong bit his lip, still staring at the ground. He wasn’t quite sure what to say.

“Monday morning?” he asked.

The older nodded slowly. Ten reached for his hand, but it was quickly yanked away. He sensed his embarrassment and bent down slightly to search for his eyes. Before he could make contact, however, the man moved to assemble his things. Clearly, he was uncomfortable with this.

“Taeyong, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that. Please don’t think that’s the case,” he said, relaxing the smirk on his face.

“I know, it’s just that I don’t want one. I’m a business man, to which I allot my life,” he replied.

“I thought that, too, until I met Johnny,” said Ten, “can you at least tell me his name?”

“His name is Yuta,” Taeyong mumbled.

“That’s pretty. Is he a foreigner?” he smiled.

Taeyong shrugged and swung his bag around his shoulder. He glanced at Ten before exiting the room, trying to avoid him asking him more questions. Instead, he proceeded to go down the stairs, out of the building, and back to his apartment.

The moment he entered, he was on a mission. He searched the whole space for sharp objects, flame, or anything that could possibly get rid of the string. That thing was not going to dictate his life, and no one else was going to know about it. He went for a simple pair of scissors first, lining them up perfectly. When he tried to clip it, however, it just went straight through. The same happened when he used a match right after that, but he also acquired a good-sized burn on his finger. 

Taeyong wasn’t sure what to do at this point. He began to slam his hand into the table, letting out small yelps between blows. Why wouldn’t it disappear? No one wanted it. Nothing good would come out of it. He pounded and pounded, only stopping when the pain became unbearable.

The brunette groaned loudly, going to the freezer to grab an ice pack. All he wanted was to live out his life as he had planned, rather than with another man who claimed to be his soulmate. Now here he was, wincing as he held the frozen object to his soon-to-be purple hand. It was pitiful. He blinked a few times in an attempt to ward off the hot tears that were threatening to fall.

A pang of hunger hit Taeyong in the stomach, an idea coming with it. He knew that when one starves himself, the body neglects anything unecessary, like hair and nails. Perhaps, if he was lacking in nutrients, his body would get rid of his string. It was dangerous, but it would only be for a short time.

He went to the kitchen and opened the drawer where he kept a pack of gum. He knew that chewing some could hold off hunger and make you full faster. The man unwrapped a piece and popped it into his mouth, the sharp mint flavor hitting his tongue.

Taeyong chewed into the night, exchanging his piece for another only once. It got to be 9, the pain in his stomach only growing worse. At this point, he figured that he should have something small, and reached for a thing of chocolate. He decided against it at the last second, going back to his spot on the couch to continue with the show he was watching.

It was when he crawled into bed and turned out his light that he realized that his plan was not a smart one. His abdomen hurt, and he felt nauseous. He reached down to the floor and grabbed his pillow with the sham over it. He leaned into its softness, almost wishing he’d sink into it and cease to exist. His situation was a mess, and he just wanted the stress to end. Two tears leaked silently from his eyes before he drifted off to sleep for the night.

The remnants of his mini breakdown stuck with him into the morning. He was hungry to the point of feeling sick when he woke up, and shakily moved his legs down to the kitchen. He got out a mug and moved to his keurig to fix coffee. While that was brewing, he heated a scant serving of leftover rice. Everything would have to be plain and small today if this was going to work.

It wasn’t until Sunday night that he surrendered his plan. He tried his best to brainstorm new ideas as he indulged in a much-needed bowl of ice cream. Nothing he tried was working, and the diet was clearly not sustainable. He went to bed once again defeated.

-

“Taeyong, what happened?” asked Sicheng that Monday, referencing the thick bandage that now coated the elder’s finger.

“Slammed it into the drawer,” he fibbed.

“Yikes. Be careful, please,” he said.

The Chinese slipped out of the office, colliding with Ten. Taeyong listened as he spoke briefly. By the conversation progressed, it sounded as if he had caught onto his front. His stomach clenched when he heard Yuta’s name mentioned. The sound of the pair moving down the stairs echoed through the hall. A loud sigh escaped his chest, signaling him to start his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m so sorry about the slow updates & short chapter. My mystery simulation is about to finish up, I’m revealing the killer in the next day or two! That means this should be updated more frequently :)


	5. Planned Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Sicheng make plans involving both Taeyong and Yuta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this contains minor depictions of blood and implied violence. Proceed with caution & enjoy!

Friday came around too quickly for Taeyong’s taste. The dread of the afternoon that situated inside him grew more and more prominent as the day progressed. Ten could sense this, and consulted the other briefly before the class.

“He’ll be fine. Just be friendly and treat him like another student,” he assured.

“I know, I’m just worried,” said the brunette, pushing the door to leave the stairwell.

The two found Sicheng and Yuta conversing in the doorway to the lobby upon entering the main studio.

“Hey, Taeyong!” called the former.

“Hey,” he replied.

“I was just telling Yuta this, but Ten and I wanted to know if you two would like to accompany us to a party on Saturday,” he explained.

The man stopped in his tracks. Was he just asked to attend a party with him?

“Details?” he asked.

“8-1 tomorrow night at Lee Taemin’s,” Ten chimed, “you two really need to get to know each other. You’re at the right age to do so.”

Taeyong pondered for a moment. He did love a good party every now and then, and it had been awhile since he had been out. However, he knew it wouldn’t be much fun if it was all a scheme to make them fall hopelessly into fate’s love trap. Either way, Yuta was listening and the other two were waiting.

“Sounds like fun. We’ll message tomorrow,” he said, trailing back into the large dance room.

Like the previous week, Yuta did well in Taeyong’s class. The teacher was constantly searching his face for signs of discontentment, on the off chance that his enrollment might not be permanent.

This week, however, the brunette did not go home after the conclusion of the session and beat himself up. Instead, he opted to ordering himself spicy noodles and watching a show he had been into recently. He knew he would be filled with internal turmoil the following day, and wanted to enjoy his good mood.

-

“Don’t be anxious, Taeyong. It’s a party, it’s supposed to be fun,” Ten assured, “I think our ride’s here.”

The pair piled into the back of Sicheng’s car as it pulled into the shorter male’s driveway. Normally, the familiar scent of Chinese spices inhaled upon entrance were relaxing. Today, however, the party sitting in the passenger seat prevented that.

“Hey,” said Yuta, flashing a grin.

“Hello,” Taeyong nodded.

The man spent the ride to Taemin’s house staring out the window, tuning out the conversation. Before long, they all climbed out of the car and up the host’s front steps. The sound of music could be heard even before they turned the knob to the door.

The liveliness of the crowd ranged from a couch party to drunken dancing. An ashy blonde male came around the corner and into the room, accelerating as he approached. He hugged three fourths of the group, pausing when he got to Yuta.

“Hi, are you with the three of them?” he asked.

“Yes. I’m Yuta, their good friend,” the other replied.

“Oh. I’m Taemin, it’s nice to meet you!”

The two bowed lightly before parting ways. Ten went to grab a liquor bottle before pouring each member of the foursome a shot. They downed it quickly before moving to find a couple of couches. Ten and Sicheng sat next to one of their friends, Kai, who was a frequent of the studio. Yuta plopped down beside Taeyong.

“It doesn’t look like there’s much to do yet,” said the male by his side.

“They get better as the night goes on. Just give it time,” Ten winked.

“How often do you come to these?” he asked.

“Every month or so. Sometimes I go to others, depending on how things are going at work.”

“Do you guys ever go out and bust a move or two?” Yuta questioned, gesturing towards the area where people were dancing.

“Here and there. Taeyong’s pretty good on the floor,” he replied.

Taeyong felt his cheeks heat up as he sensed Yuta’s eyes on him. He hoped that the glare shot to Ten made it clear that he didn’t want to do any that night. His soulmate instead just giggled slightly.

“I’m not surprised, you’re a very talented dancer,” he said, earning a mumbled thanks in response.

“I’m really glad I found your studio,” he said, “it’s much closer to where I live, plus the class is really fun.”

“That’s good. I know you’re a barista, but how often do you work?” asked Taeyong.

“Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from 8-11. I’m about to graduate from the community college, as well,” he replied.

“What’s your major?” Sicheng chimed.

“I chose to double up. I’m doing exercise science and human anatomy.”

“Wow. Are you going to do physical therapy?” Ten asked.

“I’d like to, yes,” said Yuta.

“That’s great,” said the short male.

Pretty soon, the crowd got louder and the group started watching them. There was a game of poker going on, and a round of beer pong next to it. Taeyong excused himself to take a walk for a few minutes.

The air was frigid, the cold wind stinging his ears the way a wildfire would in the dead of summer. Sticks crunched beneath the man’s shoes as he strolled down the sidewalk. Cars could be heard thundering through the next street. Yet, the area was calm and reassuring, unlike the clamor occurring back at the house. Here, Taeyong was free of his struggles. Like with dance, he could put his worries aside and just absorb the moment.

He carried on for a half hour. He didn’t go far, just enough to keep him from getting bored. A crow called and sprang up from the trees at one point, his black wings hardly perceptible. Taeyong watched as it gave in to the darkness of the night sky, flying away until its sounds could no longer be heard.

Taeyong felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket. He assumed it was a Facebook notification, likely requesting to become one of his students during the week. It was when it buzzed twice more that he stubbornly pulled it out to investigate.

New Message  
Ten: You need to come back now

New Message  
Ten: I mean it

New Message  
Ten: Yuta's hurt

He rolled his head around a couple of times and sent an "ok" message before turning back around. Due to his good shape, he was able to make it back quickly. As soon as he entered, he sensed that a blanket of tension had been draped over the house. Taemin was speaking to a friend and frowning, and two other men were being tended to. Yuta was sitting nearby, his bloodied hand covering his left temple. Taeyong approached him, eyes full of concern.

"What happened?" 

"A fight broke out. Yuta got elbowed in the face in the process," explained Ten.

"Yikes. We need to find a bathroom."

The group escorted the man up the stairs to the small room, where they sat him atop the toilet lid. Sicheng opened the cabinet above him and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Taeyong's pretty good with things like this, he can take care of it," he said.

Upon hearing his name, he crouched down slightly. He gently pried his fingers off of his face, revealing a gash running from the side of his forehead to the top of his cheekbone. He grabbed a washcloth from a drawer and wet it. He pressed it to his wound, causing the man below him to wince. Once the blood was gone, he pulled out a bottle of antibacterial spray.

"Any severe pain, dizziness, or nausea?" asked Taeyong, giving the object a shake.

Yuta shook his head.

"That's good. This will sting a little," he said.

He spritzed the liquid generously, even applying a cream to it. The darker brunette squeezed his eyes shut as he did so. Finally, Taeyong placed a layer of gauze and a bandage over the gash. The other reached up to touch the area, opening his eyes.

"You'll need to change that as needed. Other than that, you'll be fine," he said.

"Okay, thanks. I'm sorry I'm clumsy enough to get hit," said the younger, awkwardly smiling and running his clean hand through his hair.

A light feeling of heat spread across Taeyong's cheek at the other's expression.

The group didn't stay long after. Judging by the size of the crowd, many who had witnessed the conflict had done the same. They thanked Taemin and returned to the car. Taeyong was dropped off at Ten's place, where he switched cars to drive home.

"Thank you for inviting me to this. I'm sorry it didn't go as planned," he apologized.

"Of course, and don't worry about it. There will be many more opportunities like this in the future. Let me know if you want to get up with Yuta again," said Ten.

"Okay, I'll let you know," he replied, rolling up his window.

And with that, Taeyong was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update this before starting another simulation! Plus, this chapter was fun to write. What would you guys prefer: creepy Hospital, another murder, or romance?
> 
> ps: tomorrow (11/19) is my birthday!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft, I feel for Yuta in the upcoming chapters ;w;


End file.
